


No Buts... 🐺🦊

by Colin_Dawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Mate Stiles Stilinski, First Kiss, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Morning Kisses, Not Beta Read, Protective Derek Hale, Protective Stiles Stilinski, The Pack Ships It, True Love, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colin_Dawn/pseuds/Colin_Dawn
Summary: Stiles wants to learn how to fight...Derek has one or two things to say about it...
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	No Buts... 🐺🦊

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic hope u like it :)

"Get up!!!! Please, please Der.. Wake up.. Open that gorgeous pair of eyes and look at me!!! Please Der.. Pretty pleaseee?!?!" Stiles pleads as he jumps up and down the bed making the werewolf groan with his eyes still closed. 

"Go away Stiles!" Stiles growls annoyed.

"Nope! No way, no, no! You promised to teach me how to fight so... We are training today! Come on... Get up! Wake up Derrrr..." Stiles whines as he pocks the Alpha's naked shoulder to annoy him.

"I never made a promise like that!" Derek protests with a growly voice without opening his eyes as he settles better on his bed.

"But I need to learn how to defend myself. I hate to be on the sidelines.." Stiles whispers making the werewolf flinch.

Derek exhales and pulls the human down in bed, still with his eyes closed. 

"You're already running towards the danger as it is. No way you are training, to get yourself killed.." the Alpha growls bitting softly the human's finger that keeps pointing his cheek.

"But..." Stiles protests.

"No buts... I'll keep you safe no matter what! There is no need for you to train like the others" the werewolf looks at him now deep in the eyes immobilizing the human.

"But..." Stiles tries again

"Stiles!!!" Derek growls.

"I wanna keep you safe too." Stiles mumbles fast.

"You do little one..With your research, your plans and that brilliant mind of yours. You protect all of us." Derek answers pulling the human closer to his body and places a soft kiss on the boy's lips who looks at him stunned.

"Whaaat?" Stiles wonders out loud in shock. 

Derek leans again and places one more kiss on Stiles' lips, making it last longer sucking softly and seductively the puffy mouth of his human. 

"No training... I'll keep safe... Do I make myself clear?! " Derek flashes his red eyes to the human who looks at him all flashed. 

Stiles hums as he dives for another kiss that Derek gives him more than willingly. 

The pack finds them later curled into each other trading kisses and smiles as Stiles explains to the Alpha his latest discoveries. 

Stiles doesn't learn how to fight.. 

Derek keeps him safe, being true to his promise. 

Cause that's what mates do.. 

Protect each other. 

Make each other complete..

Undeniably happy. 

The end. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos make this silly girl smile :)


End file.
